I'm only here cause you stole my heart
by GaboWithLeMustache
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que el chico más popular de la escuela se fijaría en una chica totalmente invisible para todos? Ni si quiera yo me la creía todavía... One-Shot.


_One-Shot. _ Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en un parque, lleno de niños jugando y personas paseando a sus mascotas y demás. Sentada en una banca un poco apartada de la gente, pero también lo suficiente cerca para observarlos y escuchar alguna que otra platica de señoras chismosas.<p>

Todavía no sé porque acepte esta cita.

He de aclarar que no me gustan, no soy muy_ sociable_, ni me considero _atractiva_.

Bueno en todo estaba en lo correcto, solo una cosa me falto decir... Esperaba ansiosa esta cita desde que me la propusieron. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque la persona que me la pidió, pues... ¿Cómo decirlo?

— Hola, perdón por el retraso, demasiado tráfico. —musito el recién llegado con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sí. Esa persona, es por la que prácticamente me derrito._ Edward Cullen_.

Aún no asimilo la idea de que me haya invitado a una cita. Digo, soy la chica invisible en la escuela en la que vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

_Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando un libro en los grandes estantes._

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, pero no hizo caso y seguí buscando el libro._

_—Hola Bella. —escuche yo._

_Me volteé y lo ví… A mi amor platónico. Hablándome a mí. Sí. A mí._

_—He… Hola ¿Edward? —diciendo bajito su nombre._

_—Quería preguntarte algo._

_—Dime… — esperaba de todo corazón que no me fuera a pedir alguna tarea o algo así._

_—Yo… Quería saber… Sí estás libre hoy. —dijo volteando la cabeza a otro lado, pero mirándome de reojo._

_— ¿Qu… —Y justo lo que me esperaba._

_Caí desmayada._

_Cuando desperté, Edward estaba ahí cuidándome en la enfermería y se disculpó por preguntármelo tan de repente, pero no lo deje terminar cuando yo le había prácticamente gritado mi respuesta._

_— ¡Sí, estoy libre! —dije gritándolo._

_Él me miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y me dijo la hora y el lugar._

_—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, entonces. Sólo espero no me quedes mal. —dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la enfermería._

_Y yo me sentí en las nueves y creo que volví a caer desmayada._

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

><p>—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. —mentí, llevaba como 30 minutos esperando, pero era mi culpa, llegue antes de lo acordado.<p>

—Ok, entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —me pregunto con esa maldita sonrisa.

—Yo... No sé. —dije avergonzada. —_Nunca_ he tenido una cita, así que no sé a dónde se va cuando se tiene una. —dije con voz baja y mirando al suelo.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto confundido. — Yo pensé que eras de las chicas que todos se pelean por una cita. — dijo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—No, no, no... Soy prácticamente_ invisible_ en la escuela. ¿Porque pensaste eso?

—Porque eres _muy bonita_. —dijo sonriendo y mirándome de una forma que me dejo completamente sonrojada.

Luego de eso, Edward fue que eligió los lugares para ir en nuestra cita. Demasiados lugares en un día, pero fue muy divertido.

—Gracias por venir a dejarme a mi casa. —dije parada enfrente de la puerta de mi casa.

—No fue nada, realmente me la pase muy bien hoy. —dijo él con una sonrisa y llegue a pensar que se había sonrojado. Pero creo que fue mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada.

—Yo también. Y... _gracias_.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto confundido.

—Por molestarte en invitarme a una cita. — dije un poco triste.

Lo mire, y vi que cambio de expresión, dejo la sonrisa y puso una expresión dura.

—Mira Bella, no te invite a salir por una apuesta o porque me retaran. —dijo serio. —Lo hice porque me interesaste, no eres como las otras chicas que al parecer no tienen nada en el cerebro. Eres muy linda y bonita. —dijo sonrojado.

Ok, eso no era mi imaginación.

—Y... Ok, _me gustas mucho_, ya. Desde hace un buen rato que lo hago. —y me dio la espalda.

Me quede impactada por la rápida declaración. A decir verdad todavía la estaba procesando.

—_Oh_... —musite inconscientemente.

Se volteo cuando me escucho.

— ¿Oh? ¿Solo eso vas a decir? —dijo claramente frustrado.

—Lo siento... Digo, gracias... Ahhh ya no sé. —dije desesperada por no saber que decirle.

—Me confundes. —dijo resignado. —Bueno, debo irme... Nos vemos en la escuela, _quizá_. —dijo con un tono... ¿triste?

Cuando ya iba a llegar a su auto. Reaccione y corrí hacia él y le grite.

— ¡EDWARD, ESPERA!

Paro en seco y se volteo lentamente. Llegue a su lado y lo abrace. Él se quedó estático por mi impulso.

—Yo... Em, tam-tam-bién me-me gu-gust-tas.—dije tartamudeando y con mi cara toda sonrojada.

No se cómo, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza recargarse contra la mía. Ya que él era mucho más alto que yo.

—Gracias,_ pequeña_. —me dijo tiernamente y yo solo atiene a sonrojarme ¿más? Creo que ya no era posible.

Nos separamos un poco para mirarnos, tenía la intención de decirle algo, pero el rápido estampo sus labios contra los míos, y solo pude cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

* * *

><p>Abrí de golpe los ojos, ya que la luz del sol me llegaban horriblemente, me levante perezosamente.<p>

—Supongo que así debía de ser._ Un simple sueño_.

Ya cambiada con el uniforme, baje a la cocina, salude a Charlie y me dispuse a desayunar. Al terminar, escuche un claxon y unos segundos después tocaban el timbre dela casa. Y fui a abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hice casi se me para el corazón.

—Hola pequeña. —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa infartable.

No fue un sueño, como pensé.

—_Oh_...

— ¿Volvemos con el "_oh_", Bella? —dijo riéndose. — ¿Estas lista? Ayer te dije que pasaría por ti.

—No recuerdo... —dije ida.

—Que olvidadiza saliste entonces pequeña. ¿Nos vamos?

—Este... Sí, deja voy por mi mochila. —le dije nerviosa y fui directo por ella, luego me despedí de Charlie y salí de la casa junto con Edward. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo murmure un gracias, a lo cual el solo sonrió, al subir al auto, el aroma llego intensamente.

A decir verdad. Me volvería adicta a este olor exquisito. Lo sentí ya en su asiento y me dijo que me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Luego encendió el auto, haciendo que este diera un ronroneo espectacular.

—No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto. —dije aferrada a mi asiento.

— ¿Porque? Nos gustamos y eso. —dijo confundido, mirándome de reojo.

—Eso no... La _forma_ en que manejas. —dije un poco aterrada.

El solo atino a soltar una carcajada, y acelero. Y yo... volví a aferrarme al asiento.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la escuela y el estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada, donde estaba la mayoría de los estudiantes.<p>

—No... —mascullé.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que me vean salir de tu auto. —dije avergonzada.

— ¿Porque, tan feo esta mi auto? o ¿soy yo? —dijo desilusionado.

—No es nada de eso, _tonto_. —dije lo último en voz baja. —Solo no quiero que se burlen de ti por salir con una _don nadie_.

—Primero que nada no se burlaran de mí y si lo hacen no me importa. Y segundo no eres una don nadie, eres **mi novia**. —dijo un poco enojado.

Ha sí, luego de que nos besáramos, me pregunto que si quería ser su novia, y yo no pude resistirme.

—Shhhhhhh. —dije sonrojada. — Pero... ¿He?— El ya había salido del auto y se dirigía a abrirme mi puerta.

—Vamos, no te quedaras ahí para siempre ¿verdad?—dijo extendiéndome una mano para salir del auto.

—Quizá. —dije retándolo.

—Oh, no me retes pequeña. — Y me jalo del brazo. Ya fuera del auto lo quedé mirando enojada y con un puchero.

Por un momento, las personas que estaban presenciando esa escena quedaron en segundo plano.

Se me acerco y me susurro.

—Deberías dejar de hacer esos pucheros tan adorables ¿sabes? — Y luego me beso.

Sí, enfrente de todos me beso. Y yo... Solo le correspondí.

* * *

><p>Holi gente. Espero les haya gustado. Ya sé. No puede ser más cursi. Pero son historias que las tengo guardadas y las vuelvo a leer y las mejoro.<p>

Y bueno, ustedes opinen, acepto tomatazos, piedras, ladrillos, caca, confeti, dinero, Coca-Cola, iPhone's, comida, y así. :)

**Los quiero**. Y le mando un abrazo y besote a mi '_esposa_' Samantha.

_Sí dejan reviews, les llegara un Edward Cullen desnudo y atado a su cama, solo para ustedes._


End file.
